We are characterizing a lactic dehydrogenase isolated from the flank muscle of the sixgill shark (Hexanchus griseus). This enzyme contains a strongly adsorbed ligand apparently essential for its structural integrity. We will concentrate on the identification and quantitative determination of the stabilizing ligand. We plan to begin a study of the interaction of glutamic dehydrogenase with amino transferases using fluorescence polarization measurements.